


Best Man Support Group

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Josak friendship, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Weddings, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: "I’m having an existential crisis at my best friend’s rehearsal dinner.""What a cliché."Jonas and Mikael bond as they help Isak and Even prepare for their wedding. Written for day six of fic week: wedding guests.





	Best Man Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post anything today, but then I got this little idea. It's not _quite_ a wedding guests AU, but uh--close enough? Enjoy! ❤
> 
> All the information for fic week is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/163418028707/welcome-to-skam-fic-week-running-from). Chat with me on tumblr [here](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com).

“Everything’s wrong.”

That has been the theme of the week—no, the entire fucking year. Jonas lets Isak answer his question before he asks it.

“First of all, we invited too many people. Why the fuck is Penetrator Chris coming? Who is he even friends with?”

Jonas nods.

“The ceremony’s going to be shit. We shouldn’t have let Magnus get ordained online, holy fuck.”

Jonas nods.

“And there are two hours between the ceremony and reception! Two! Who the fuck thought that was a good idea? Everyone’s going to leave—actually, you know what? I _want_ everyone to leave. Then I won’t have to spend an entire night with my parents.”

Jonas nods as he texts.

**Mikael**

Status?

Everything’s wrong

So everything’s chill

            Basically  
Thank fuck we have a best man support group

We deserve this for choosing the most dramatic people on earth as friends

You chose Even  
I did not choose Isak  
Valtersen, Vasquez: I’m a victim of alphabetical order

Ah, so you’ve been fucked over by another oppressive system

Fuck off

And it’s so arbitrary!  
The A’s, B’s, and C’s are forced together  
They never get to meet the X’s, Y’s, and Z’s  
The rich get richer, the poor get poorer

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Isak says. “I’m getting married in _four days_ and I need your fucking help, Jonas.”

“Just chill,” Jonas says. “You’re marrying Even. Do you care about anything else?”

Isak considers this long enough for Jonas to return to the conversation he’s more invested in.

**Mikael**

I went on one rant

It was more than one  
I’ve got screenshots

High rants don’t count

Wrong  
I like them though  
Everything society forces upon us is bullshit  
Including marriage

“What if that’s what gets fucked up?” Isak asks, snapping Jonas back to attention. He’s good at discerning when Isak needs to talk to himself versus when he needs to talk to him.

“What?”

“You’re right. I don’t give a shit about seating plans, centerpieces, or anything else Eskild wants me to give a shit about. I care about Even, but what if…you’ve said it, Jonas. Marriage is a societal construct that puts too much pressure on people, or whatever bullshit you say. I don’t want—I don’t want this to fall apart. Like it did for—you know.”

“You and Even are nothing like your parents.”

“Fuck, Jonas. I don’t know.”

“Yeah, well I do. You remember last Christmas? The fight?” Jonas does not tell Isak that the guys named it Evak Gate 2017, or that from his perspective, it was more stressful for Magnus than either Isak or Even.

“I try not to think about it, so thanks.”

“No, but you guys worked everything out. Remember when Mahdi asked if you were going to leave Even and you nearly fought him again?”

“Do you have a point here?”

“You know how to love each other through all the bullshit. You’re going to be fine, so chill the fuck out and enjoy marrying the man of your life, ok?”

Isak entered Jonas’s apartment stiff and tense, but now his shoulders fall as he relaxes. “Yeah. Thanks.”

**Mikael**

I don’t know  
I still kind of think marriage is bullshit  
But I believe in it for Isak and Even

Yeah  
Me too

\---

Despite attending the same parties and pre-games for years, Jonas really only started talking to Mikael when wedding planning began. He understood the responsibility of not letting your best friend self-destruct.

**Mikael**

Status?

Not great  
Even’s talking bullshit about how he’s not good enough for Isak

Fuck

I’m shit when Even’s like this  
I don’t know how to help  
I feel fucking useless

Just be there for him  
Listen, but tell him he’s wrong  
And if you need them  
Isak sent me twenty fucking drunk texts last night about how much he loves Even

Save them for your wedding speech  
Isak is really lucky to have you

Yeah I know  
Could you tell him?

\---

Isak barely talks to Jonas at the rehearsal dinner.

If he’s not with Even, he’s with Sana and Yousef, Eva and Noora, or Eskild and Linn. Which is good, they’re all friends here, but something is undeniably changing.

Eva used to tell Jonas he needed to let Isak go a little, let him be independent. And Jonas always thought that was for Isak’s sake, but he’s realizing he depended on their friendship as much as Isak did.

He knew how to be someone’s support. It was his role, his value, the fucking meaning of his life.

**Mikael**

I’m having an existential crisis at my best friend’s rehearsal dinner

What a cliché  
But do you want to talk?

Jonas stares at his phone as though this is the first time he’s read the word _talk._ He texts Mikael, exclusively about ensuring this wedding happens. They don’t use their actual voices to talk about actual shit.

But then there’s a hand on his shoulder, and Mikael’s leading him outside.

\---

“It’s fucking stupid.”

“Probably, but we can still talk about it.”

God, Jonas still can’t decide if he likes or hates Mikael, but he’s leaning towards the former.

“It’s like I don’t know who I am if Isak doesn’t need me.”

“That is stupid.”

“Great talk.”

“No. I know who you are.”

Jonas laughs. “Yeah? Care to enlighten me?”

“You’re a bleeding heart, but I think that’s a good thing. Because you’re thoughtful, too. You see what’s fucked up around you and try to change it.”

Jonas can’t accept that. Sometimes he worries he’s a keyboard activist, writing rants on Facebook (or lately, in long texts to Mikael) instead of actually doing shit. “Yeah, but it’s not like I’m out at protests or volunteering. I just talk a lot.”

“But you’re worth listening to, Jonas.”

That is certainly the first time Jonas has heard that.

“And you do help the people around you,” Mikael continues. “I don’t think Isak would be marrying Even if you didn’t help him realize love was possible for him.”

“I think you’re giving me too much credit.”

“I am, but can you let me? You’re having an extensial crisis here. I’m trying to help. I’m trying to be your Jonas.”

Jonas is surprised by his own laugh, its force and volume. Judging by his smile, Mikael is too. “So?” Mikael asks. “Crisis solved?”

“I’ll at least put it on hold until after the wedding.”

\---

“What’s next? The vows, right? Let’s do the vows. This is going to be fucking adorable—shit, I can’t curse, can I?”

Jonas thinks Magnus was the perfect choice to marry Isak and Even. His casual approach and enthusiasm have made it impossible for Isak to be stressed.

Or maybe Isak’s relaxed because of the way Even’s looking at him right now. It would convert the most committed cynic.

“We need to do the rings too,” Sana says from her spot beside Jonas in the wedding party.

“Right!” Magnus says. “Best men! Look alive!”

Jonas pulls the ring out of his pocket and passes it to Isak as Mikael does the same for Even. As Isak takes the ring, his fingers linger on Jonas’s hand.

“Thank you,” Isak whispers. “I’m not going to say for what because I’m already too fucking emotional, but thank you.”

Jonas just nods.

They wrote their own vows, full of inside jokes and promises. _I will be there for you. I will support you. I will love you_. As Isak slides the ring onto Even’s finger, Jonas knows that what he suspected was changing at the rehearsal dinner has officially changed.

And he couldn’t be happier for his best friend. He’ll figure his own shit out.

But glancing at Mikael, Jonas thinks it wouldn't hurt to have a little help.

\---

**Isak**

Even and I are going to be gone for like 20 minutes  
Maybe 30  
Can you cover for us?

Isak  
You can’t leave your own reception to fuck

Too late

Jonas finds Mikael at a table with Yousef, Sana, and Elias. His hair is pulled back, which is a nice look on him.

Which is a new thought.

When Mikael sees Jonas, he stands up and tells them he’ll be right back before Jonas even invites him outside.

“Did Even text you?” Jonas asks.

Mikael nods. “I take it as a sign the wedding was a success. I can’t believe we went through a year of stress for everything to go well.”

Jonas laughs: it’s always so fucking loud in response to Mikael. “Yeah, I was personally hoping for a disaster.”

They fall into an awkward silence after that. Jonas realizes with the wedding over, their conversations might be too.

“We can still—” Jonas says as Mikael says, “I’m going to miss—”

They laugh at each other, then Mikael gestures for Jonas to go first.

“We can still text,” Jonas says. “That’s all I was going to say.”

“We could even talk. You always have some injustice to rant about, right?”

Jonas laughs again—every fucking time, the _volume_ , he can't control it. “I’m pretty reliable for that.”

“So maybe while our best friends are honeymooning, we could get a coffee?”

And after a year where the theme was _everything's wrong_ , something feels right.


End file.
